


Joining the Team [PODFIC]

by patientalien



Series: Avengers Complex Fics [6]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Depression, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 09:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18938059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien
Summary: Scott Lang is confused. This is nothing new. Thor isn't helping. A podfic.





	Joining the Team [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Joining the Team](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18699517) by [patientalien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientalien/pseuds/patientalien). 



> So this is mostly an excuse to play around. I recorded it on my phone in one take, but if people like it I'll try harder for the next one. I just really love this story and I couldn't help myself.

Joining the Team  
Read by the Author

Dropbox link:  
[Joining the Team](https://www.dropbox.com/s/g52ykm3dtjhtacr/Scott.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
